


The (Revised) Book of Dragons

by Acemagmagrunt



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Book of Dragons, Eventually Spoilers for The Hidden World but not for a long while, Gen, Race To The Edge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemagmagrunt/pseuds/Acemagmagrunt
Summary: The Complete Book of Dragons, as written by Bork the Bold, with notes and additions from the Dragon Riders.





	1. Cover and Index

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I can't believe I'm finally uploading this. It's been a long time in the making. 
> 
> I have always been annoyed at the fact that Dreamworks has never published an actual complete version of the Book of Dragons. So I created my own. I was inspired to create it like this- with annotation from the characters instead of just them writing- by the Star Wars book The Jedi Path. 
> 
> All the images used in this were taken from the HTTYD Wikia, and were listed as official HTTYD concept art. If I accidentally use something that isn't concept art please please tell me and I will credit properly or remove the art. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed making it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also available as a PDF (easier to view this way): https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mkWUjNAsJ8wp1C3TRwopRBiJOro-A04X/view?usp=sharing
> 
> For best viewing, download the PDF and open it with google chrome.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162339743@N04/27718627057/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162339743@N04/28712484948/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review!


	2. Dragon Classifications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also available as a PDF (easier to view this way): https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mkWUjNAsJ8wp1C3TRwopRBiJOro-A04X/view?usp=sharing
> 
> For best viewing, download the PDF and open it with google chrome.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162339743@N04/32545239787/in/album-72157697103015434/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162339743@N04/42587778901/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162339743@N04/42587782641/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next are the first dragons- The Stoker class, starting with the Monstrous Nightmare. 
> 
> Please send feedback!


	3. Stoker Class- Monstrous Nightmare & Terrible Terror

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162339743@N04/32545239787/in/album-72157697103015434/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162339743@N04/28712972568/in/album-72157697103015434/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162339743@N04/40779650450/in/album-72157697103015434/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162339743@N04/42535826572/in/album-72157697103015434/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review!
> 
> Also available as a PDF (easier to view this way): https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mkWUjNAsJ8wp1C3TRwopRBiJOro-A04X/view?usp=sharing
> 
> For best viewing, download the PDF and open it with google chrome.


	4. Stoker Class- Fireworm & Hobblegrunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! 
> 
> Special Thank you to sarahenany for your lovely comments ｡^‿^｡ You inspired me to keep going with this.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162339743@N04/32545239787/in/album-72157697103015434/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162339743@N04/47433903272/in/album-72157697103015434/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162339743@N04/40520775853/in/album-72157697103015434/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also avaliable as a PDF (easier to view it this way): https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mkWUjNAsJ8wp1C3TRwopRBiJOro-A04X/view?usp=sharing
> 
> For best viewing, download the PDF and open in google chrome.


	5. Stoker Class- Flame Whipper & Silver Phantom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also available as a PDF (easier to view this way): https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mkWUjNAsJ8wp1C3TRwopRBiJOro-A04X/view?usp=sharing
> 
> For best viewing, download the PDF and open it with google chrome.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162339743@N04/32545239787/in/album-72157697103015434/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162339743@N04/47433905522/in/album-72157697103015434/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162339743@N04/47433906752/in/album-72157697103015434/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review!


	6. Stoker Class- Singetail & Typhoomerang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also available as a PDF (easier to view this way): https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mkWUjNAsJ8wp1C3TRwopRBiJOro-A04X/view?usp=sharing
> 
> For best viewing, download the PDF and open it with google chrome.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162339743@N04/32545239787/in/album-72157697103015434/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162339743@N04/47433909532/in/album-72157697103015434/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162339743@N04/46763431874/in/album-72157697103015434/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review!


	7. Stoker Class- Night Terrors, Fire Terrors, & Night Swarm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also available as a PDF (easier to view this way): https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mkWUjNAsJ8wp1C3TRwopRBiJOro-A04X/view?usp=sharing
> 
> For best viewing, download the PDF and open it with google chrome.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162339743@N04/32545239787/in/album-72157697103015434/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162339743@N04/32544813417/in/album-72157697103015434/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162339743@N04/46571476115/in/album-72157697103015434/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review!


	8. Stoker Class- Small Shadow & Shadow Wing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also available as a PDF (easier to view this way): https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mkWUjNAsJ8wp1C3TRwopRBiJOro-A04X/view?usp=sharing
> 
> For best viewing, download the PDF and open it with google chrome.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162339743@N04/32545239787/in/album-72157697103015434/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162339743@N04/46571477115/in/album-72157697103015434/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the Stoker Class! Next update will hopefull be in late April. That will be all the Boulder Class Dragons. 
> 
> As always, please review!


End file.
